


Shared Tragedy

by NotSoSweetStories



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSweetStories/pseuds/NotSoSweetStories
Summary: 'Kaneki had seen enough. He was experiencing an all too human-like sense of fear and panic that his body had almost forgotten. Pain had begun to grow in his chest, a tightening discomfort as his memories flashed back to being in Yamori's chair. Something suddenly shifted inside the white haired ghoul as stepped forward, quietly and boldly making his way to the center of the circle. Silence fell around him, the most peace he'd heard the whole night. Grey eyes locked onto the trembling form on the floor, deciding how best to take her.'(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net)





	1. Chapter 1

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kaneki placed his book in his lap. Normally, the Aogiri headquarters was so quiet and most members were out on missions but tonight was different. A ghoul team had returned a few hours earlier and there had been noise ever since. The white haired ghoul couldn't concentrate on his novel while there was cheering and hollering coming from the floor above him. As far as he knew, Eto, Tatara, and a few of the other leaders were out at the moment so he figured the ghouls must be doing something they probably shouldn't. Picking up the book again, he attempted to continue his reading but the efforts were short lived as curiosity began to stir in his mind. Finally, he set the book down completely and headed off to discover the source of the ruckus.

Leisurely walking through the old building, Kaneki allowed his thoughts to wander as he sought the staircase to bring him to he next level. If there was some sort of trouble, he knew he was, probably, the strongest ghoul at the base right now. An altercation with one of the lesser powered members was the last thing he wanted but he was fully prepared to put someone in their place if need be. Many of the other Aogiri ghouls stayed away from Kaneki anyway. His white hair and quiet demeanor made most of them uneasy. The fact that he was a one-eyed ghoul had gained him a certain level of respect and fear from most of the members. Other members viewed him the same way Ayato did, as a freak and just avoided him.

Making it to the next floor, the former human followed his ears to the source of the commotion. Walking down the long hallway, the hooting and cheering for louder as he came closer to its source. Standing in front of a room that had once been an office space, Kaneki tapped into his ghoul powers, and, using all his senses he took a few moments to "feel" the room. "All low levels," he said to himself after determining the kind of energy coming from the room. Grabbing the doorknob, he was confident that he'd be able p handle whatever situation he may be walking into. Entering the room, silently, none of the crowd noticed his arrival as they were all too focused on something happening in the center of the room.

Kaneki cocked his head curiously as he took in the scene. There were about twenty ghouls in the room, gather around in a crowd cheering and laughing about what was happening in the center. The sound of grunts and groans met Kaneki's ears and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Sometimes the lower level ghouls would get into fights and scuffles with each other. What Aogiri was doing was not an easy thing and some of the less powerful ghouls felt insecure and on edge and could be easy to agitate. "Perhaps they had started some kind of fight club to help with frustrations?" Kaneki couldn't help but wonder and since the bosses were out, now would be a perfect time to get away with it. He walked toward the ring of Aogiri ghouls to get a better look at what was going on and when his eyes met the center, he froze. The ghouls had definitely found something to keep themselves entertained.

Kaneki watched, eyes stuck on the woman being assaulted by the men of Aogiri. White skin was covered in scrapes and bruises and bite wounds oozed all over her body. The amount of pain she was in seemed evident as her arms and legs shook while she tried to support her weight on all fours. Her short black hair held strands of sticky white fluid and was clutched in the hands of the man who was thrusting himself into her mouth. Tears stained her flushed cheeks and mixed with the semen that clung around her mouth and chin. Kaneki couldn't see the rest of her face as she had been blindfolded. There was one man underneath and one man thrusting from behind her, he couldn't tell from this angle if they had claimed separate holes or were putting her through greater torture of taking them both in one.

None of the men around him even seemed to notice his arrival as they applauded the savagery before them. The man at the back came first, letting out a beast-like howl as he reached his climax followed by another cheer from the crowd. Within moments the man underneath found his release as well, he lay still and waited for the guy at her mouth to finish. The white haired ghoul eyed the man receiving he forced blowjob. He couldn't recall the man's name but he knew that he was a killer. More aggressive than some of the others, the weaker ghouls respected his bloodlust. A low growl rose in the ghoul's throat and he tighten his hold on the girl's hair. Twisting the black locks painfully, he yanked her head forward and began pumping his hips hard and fast. The young woman struggled in his grasp and tried to pull her head free. Her movements became more frantic and desperate as the ghoul held tight and didn't let up on his thrusts.  
With a growl, like that of a beast, the ghoul bucked his hips, hard, one final time, releasing ejaculate down the girl's throat. The ring of men applauded wildly, in an absolute uproar over what had just happened. Slowly, the ghoul pulled himself free from the woman's mouth. She coughed and gagged violently, desperately seeking air for her lungs. "Ahh! Gross!" the man underneath shouted out in disgust as he was spattered with the other ghoul's semen. A loud crack filled the air as he backhanded the raven haired women, causing her to land harshly off to the side. Kaneki watched as the frail form pulled itself up, hardly able to support herself on her hands and knees. "Ju-just eat me, damn it!" the girl's voice was harsh as she spoke. "You're ghouls aren't you? Kill me already!" A man near by kicked her hard in the ribs, causing her to collapse and cry out. "Please," the sound was almost a whisper, "just kill me."

Kaneki had seen enough. He was experiencing an all too human-like sense of fear and panic that his body had almost forgotten. Pain had begun to grow in his chest, a tightening discomfort as his memories flashed back to being in Yamori's chair. Something suddenly shifted inside the white haired ghoul as stepped forward, quietly and boldly making his way to the center of the circle. Silence fell around him, the most peace he'd heard the whole night. Grey eyes locked onto the trembling form on the floor, deciding how best to take her. "Heh. What's this?" a large Aogiri member stepped forward. "Is the infamous Eye Patch looking to get a piece of ass tonight?" the grotesque man made a few careful steps toward Kaneki. "This is barbaric," he answered softly. The large ghoul stopped just a few feet away, his face twisting with annoyance. "What are to saying? You calling us monsters, One-Eyed freak!?" A collective gasp filled the room and the surrounding men backed up as the air crackled around the white haired ghoul.

Bravely, the large ghoul held his ground, though a light sweat broke across his forehead. "I-I'm not scared of you, freak" the man's voice suggested otherwise. Kaneki wasn't playing games, he skipped his kagune all together, using fear to his advantage. His kakuja appeared, snapping wildly, unstable as it may be, he knew that none of the others would challenge him. "What was that you were saying, about being scared?" the young man's voice was cold and menacing. Everyone in the room had gained a healthy distance from the centipede-like kakuja and the ghoul they were attached to. Frozen in place, the large ghoul could only shake as Kaneki closed the distance between them. The man flinched as the white haired ghoul slowly reached out his hand. "Did you wanna offer me a piece of your ass?" the voice was so empty it terrified those in the room. Shaking his head vehemently, the large ghoul backed away quickly till he hit a wall and stayed there.  
Turning his head around the room, Kaneki took a moment to evaluate the men, to see if any of them may be a problem. Each Aogiri member stood still, some shook in fear, others kept their eyes on the ground but none would challenge him. Bringing his attention back to the young woman, Kaneki made his way toward her trembling form. Crouching before her, she jumped violently when his hand landed on her shoulder. "You're safe now," he spoke softly. There was a brief understanding that passed between the two and then Kaneki scooped the woman into his arms. A pained groan passed from her lips as he held her tightly to him, her flesh was sticky with sweat and fluids and so cold that he could feel it through his clothing. There were no objections as the one-eyed ghoul made his way toward the door with the young woman in his arms. It wasn't until he got halfway down the stairs that he finally let his kakuja disappear. Making his way to his room, Kaneki kept his thoughts blank as he stared at the woman he'd just saved and tried to decide what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki walked in silence, the woman in his arms shook terribly yet she didn't make a peep. The sounds of his own, soft, footsteps echoed around them until he finally reached his quarters. Shifting the girl's weight a bit, he was able to open the door and brought her inside. "What now?" the white haired ghoul wondered. Becoming a bit more self aware, he realized that his shirt seemed a bit too wet. Glancing down for the first time, since taking her, Kaneki noticed that the woman had several severe bite wounds on her body.   "She's bleeding pretty bad," he thought. Having decided his next course of action, the young ghoul headed toward his bed. Leaning down, Kaneki attempted to place the girl on his bed but, much to his surprise, she clutched her arms around his neck. Soft whimpers emanated from the girl as shaky arms tried desperately to hold on. "It's ok," he spoke softly, "trust me, please." There was a pause as the girl shifted her face towards his, the blindfold remained over her eyes but it seemed as though she were trying to look at him. After a moment, the grip around his neck was gone, the girl groaned as her body touched the bed and eased into it. 

Kaneki stared at the form before him. Her body was pretty average but still pleasing to look at, if you took away all the bruises and open wounds. He'd read plenty of anatomy and medical books in his lifetime and felt confident he'd be able to administer at least some amount of first aid. She began to shift a bit, Kaneki noted the blush rising in her cheeks, no doubt she was uncomfortable being stared at while so exposed and vulnerable. "You're safe here," he spoke calmly, "you shouldn't move around too much yet." There was so much grime and dirt, not to mention dry and still wet globs of sticky white, covering her body.   
"I'll be right back," he assured and wandered to the bathroom. Filling a small basin with hot, soapy water, the ghoul fetched a few towels and returned to his new charge. She has managed to turn on herself onto her side, curling inward in an attempt to cover exposed body. The ghoul watched for a moment as a shaky hand reached up, hesitantly, toward the blindfold. "Don't touch that," his voice was a bit harsher than he'd intended and the the girl froze. Setting down the towel and water, he sat down on the edge of the bed causing the raven haired woman to panic and try to shift away from him. 

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you," he spoke more softly this time. Lifting her face toward his direction, she responded, "then w-why won't you let me take it off?" Kaneki placed a hand on her arm and she flinched, "its for your own good." There was a pause as he search for the right words and then continued, "ghouls... ghouls make it a point to keep there faces hidden when they're in a situation that could risk exposure.""If you're not going to hurt me, then what risk would there be to you?" she asked quietly. "If you see my face or this location, you could tell the CCG about it. A raid would lead to an all out war and no one wants that," he answered honestly. 

Picking up a towel, be dipped it in the hot water, "I'm going to clean you up and treat your wounds now, so no more talking." He pushed at her shoulder and she allowed herself to be turned over, onto her back. She kept her arms close to her chest and her thighs were clenched so tightly that they shook. The white haired man knew it couldn't be helped, what with everything that she had been through this evening. Starting with her face, he gently scrubbed away the dirt and fluids. "That's better", he said softly once the grime was gone.She resisted him a bit when he took hold of her arms, the right wrist has a large gash that he cleaned thoroughly and then wrapped a dry towel around it tightly. He noted a large bite wound on the right side of her chest as well as another deep bite on her upper left arm. Focusing on those areas next, he was taken aback when the woman spoke suddenly. "I-I appreciate what you're doing," she sounded nervous. "I promise I won't tell anyone. So could you p-please take off th-" her words were cut off as Kaneki clamped his hand over her mouth. "I said no more talking," his voice was more stern than before and the girl whined. 

He slowly removed his hand and went back to the task of treating her. "I trust you," she whispered. Something seemed to shift inside the young ghoul as her words sunk in. The towel slipped from his and hit the floor with an audible "plop". Kaneki shifted on the bed and moved slowly to straddling position over the girl. "You trust me?" he asked quietly. The change in his voice and position triggered panic in the young woman and her breathing became heavy. "Just because you trust me, doesn't mean I should trust you" his voice seemed so bitter, even to his own ears. Leaning in, he spoke close to her ear "being too trusting can lead to your own ruin."   
The girl shot up quickly, arms out in an attempt to shove Kaneki off but he grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them to the bed, overpowering her with ease. "I thought I told you not to move around too much? You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful," he squeezed her injured wrist for emphasis. The girl gave a smile cry of pain, "aah! I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry. Please, I-" she stopped when a finger gently pressed against her trembling lips. "I told you I was going to clean your wounds didn't I?" his words seemed menacing. Lowering his head, Kaneki clamped his mouth around the wound on her chest and sucked hard. His hand shot out to cover her mouth and muffle the scream that erupted from it. Ghoul taste buds were sensitive and his mouth filled with a mix of new things. Her blood was sweet and not too metallic as it danced on his tongue. He slurped and suckled as he cleaned the wound with his own mouth. Kaneki couldn't help but be displeased as he tasted the saliva of the ghoul who had made the would. There was an earthy note that could only be dirt and a subtle, bitter salty taste that he didn't want to think about. Small sobs filled his ears as he finished his work on the bite wound and lifted his head. 

The ghoul gave the girl a break for a moment before he shifted toward the large injury on her upper arm. Just as his mouth reached the wound the young woman thrusted her hips upward in an attempt to buck him off. He held his balance but not without letting go of the girl first. Her hands dug into his shirt and tried hard to push him away. Tired with the struggle, the white haired man released his kagune, the tentacle like appendages wrapped around the woman's arms and forced them back onto the bad. She stilled for a moment, confused and frightened before she started squirming again. Kaneki pressed his pelvis against hers and settled his weight there, causing the woman beneath him to groan in discomfort. "Now, behave yourself and let's finish this."

Time had passed, who knows how much time, when the one-eyed ghoul finally regained his senses. The warm body beneath him was eerily still and he realized that she'd lost consciousness. "Wha-" he paused, mid thought as he sat up. There was a dull ache in his pants and he felt disgusted with himself when he realized what it was. Quickly, he climbed off the young woman, shocked and confused about what he had done. The young ghoul examined the body before him, noting that each of her larger wounds had been cleaned and covered. Tears began to fill the white haired man's eyes as he remembered bits and pieces of how he had treated the woman before him. "I'm sorry," he choked softly. "I'm so sorry," he said as he dropped to his knees and cried by the bedside. 

Yoshimura was no longer surprised when he received a phone calls in the middle of the night. Being in his line of work, it was often expected to have ghouls in need reach out to him at all hours of the day. This particular phone call was surprising because of the voice on the other end. The old ghoul was now patiently sitting inside of Anteiku, waiting for an old friend to arrive. There was three small taps at the door and the old man knew that his company had arrived. Opening the door, he was shocked to be greeted by Kaneki Ken carrying a woman in his arms. The moment passed and Yoshimura gave the young man a reassuring smile before welcoming him into the cafe. "We'll take her upstairs," the man spoke, "you remember the way, don't you?" Kaneki nodded as he headed up the stairs to the spare rooms used for housing wayward ghouls. Yoshimura met him at the top of the stairs and lead him to a room, Kaneki remembered the room as the one his friend Hide had been brought to once. "Set her down on the bed," the old ghoul instructed. The one-eyed ghoul followed instructions without saying a word, his expression seemed quite troubled. Yoshimura turned on a few extra lights and walked toward the young woman, he noted immediately the blindfold and the fact that she was simply wrapped in a blanket. 

"Why don't you take a seat and relax? Or you can go down stairs and make yourself a cup of coffee while I examine her." The young ghoul just simply nodded and walked out of the room. Yoshimura pulled the sheet free and was taken aback by what he saw. The naked body before him was covered in bruises and abrasions. There were bandages on larger wounds that he would have to take a look at later. The old man's eye stopped for a moment as they made there way down the body and saw the heavy bruises around the genitals, inner thighs, and knees. Having seen enough, the old ghoul wrapped the sheet back around the sleeping woman's body and placed another heavier blanket on top before turning out the lights and heading off to find Kaneki. 

As expected, Yoshimura found the white haired man sitting at the cafe bar, an untouched cup of coffee sat in front of him. "Drink up young man," he spoke cheerfully, "you know I don't like wasted coffee in my cafe." Kaneki looked down at the coffee and then slowly took ahold of the cup, bringing the delicious liquid to his lips. "Kaneki, what happened?" Yoshimura didn't waste anytime in questioning the young man. The white haired ghoul finished his beverage quietly before taking in a deep breath and letting his words flow. By the time he was finished Kaneki found himself in tears again, before tonight, it had been so long since he had cried. "Kaneki, you saved that young woman's life," Yoshimura spoke comfortingly. The old man patted Kaneki's back, reassuringly, "you've been through something equally as terrible and horrific yourself." The young man didn't reply. "You cannot be at fault for getting... a little rough when handling her. You are not like those other ghouls, you did not violate and torture and maim her. You're a good man Kaneki."  Again there was no response. Instead, the white haired ghoul got up and made his way for the door. "Thank you Yoshimura. Please, take care of her." The old ghoul nodded gently and sent the young ghoul off with a gentle smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it so far and that you can stick with me till the end! This story was only supposed to be 2 parts but I decided, originally to include a 3rd part. That part will come along... shortly... someday... in the future... uh.... please be patient with me! Sorry I always leave you guys hanging! :'(


End file.
